Magical Kitty Boy, Len, Len
by HappyCat12345
Summary: Based off the song. This is a story about Len, Kaito, and Rin. Rin is a scientist, Kaito is a supper hero, and Len...is a magical kitty boy, who just so happens to also fight crime. Read as they fight Queen Miku and her knights of evil! Rated T for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Kaito walked up to a an old building on the outskirts of the small town. He didn't hesitate to walk right in. Once in, he shouted, "Rin-chan! I'm here!" The building was dark and dusty with old wooden floors that creaked as Kaito swayed side to side, waiting for Rin to come out of her laboratory. There were some stairs in front of him and from the top a little blonde haired girl wearing a white lab coat emerged. She squealed, "Kaito, Kaito, It's amazing, come and see!" He asked while walking up the stairs, "So what is this miracle that I must see?" Rin grabbed his hand and shouted, "Come, come, it's a boy!" Kaito asked as she dragged him to her lab, "Did you give birth or something?" Rin said, "No, it's much better than that!" When they entered Kaito saw a large container covered by a red sheet. He asked, "Is that it?" Rin scrambled over to the container and lifted the sheet. Kaito saw a blonde boy sleeping in it. Kaito yelled, "YOU KIDNAPPED SOMEONE?" Rin shouted, "No, no! I made him." Kaito saw that the boy wasn't wearing clothes and that he had cat ears and mumbled, "Pervert." Rin face palmed and said, "No, I made him for you." Kaito asked in a offended tone, "You think I'm some kind of pedophile?" Rin face palmed again as she said, "No. I figured he could help you fight Queen Miku, and her knights." Kaito was asked, "So he's got a weapon?"

"He's got a magic banana staff."

"Why a '_banana _staff'?" Rin looked at him with a look that said, "DO NOT QUESTION MY LOGIC!" Kaito sighed and said, "Just turn him on."

Rin opened the clear case and pushed a button behind the boy's ear. He stood up looking tired he asked, "Where am I, nyan?" They ignored his question and explored his features. "Kaito, feel his skin." Kaito put his hands on the boys face and said, "It feels real." Rin felt his black tail and said, "So soft~!" Kaito said, "We should probably give him some clothes."

"Oh, so that's what I forgot."

"You found the time to create life! But not go down to the Gap and buy some pants!"

"Yes." Kaito sighed, took off his coat, and put it on the boy. It was way to big for him, so Kaito asked, "How old is he?"

"Fourteen."

"Why is he so small?"

"I used my measurements."

"That's why your chests are the same size."

"Hey!"

"I was joking. So what are you gonna name him?" Rin thought for a moment and then said, "Lin."

"No, that's a girls name."

"Then what do _you _think we should name him?"

"Len."


	2. Transformation

The next day they were woken up by a siren. "Ah! What's going on, nyan!" Rin walked over to his container which now contained, a blanket and pillow, and said, "The city's under attack."

"Huh? Is that why the sirens going off, nyan?" Kaito came over to him and said, "Yes, and you must stop it."

"I don't know how to turn off the siren, nyan!"

"No, you must stop Queen Miku from taking over the city."

"I don't know how to do that either, nyan!" Kaito turned to Rin and asked, "Why won't Len stop saying 'nyan' after everything."

"He's a cat so I programmed him that way."

"Oh, and did you make a button or something on him to make him transform?"

"No! Dude, it's way better than a button!" Rin whispered something into Kaito's ear, while Len sat there confused. Kaito nodded and stepped towards Len. "What are you doing Kaito-kun, nyan?" Len nervously asked when Kaito put his hands on Len's cheeks. Len said, "Kaito-kun wha-" but he was cut-off by Kaito's lips. Kaito pulled away and Len yelled, "Nyan!" as his body started to glow with a bright yellowish light. When it stopped Len posed and said, "Len-Len reporting for duty, nyan~!" He looked at his new outfit. It was a pair of black shorts with white lace, he had no shirt, but a pink collar with a bell and a purple ribbon. His hair was held up with a giant purple bow, and on his head was a white pair of headphones. He had white gloves with yellow trim and tiny purple bows and in his hand was his magical banana staff.

**Author's note- This is short, but there will be an update tomorrow. Thank you for the review, Mystery-Magician!**


	3. SUPER, ULTRA SHOTA ATTACK!

"KAITO-KUN!"

"What is it?"

"You just kissed me, nya!"

"So?"

"So! So, that was my first kiss,nyan." Len blushed as he touched his lips. "Also look what you've done to Rin-tan, nyan!" Kaito turned around to look at Rin who was laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. They heard her whimper, "S-so c-cute." Len ran over to her and yelled, "Rin-tan! Are you okay, nyan?" He knelt down next to her, and helped her sit up. "I'm fine Len."

"But all this blood, nyan?"

"Just a nose bleed, don't worry, I'll be fine."

Kaito helped Len put her in her bed and they left.

They hid behind a car and watched Queen Miku raid a jewelry store. Len heard her cackle and it made him shudder. "Okay, Len go defeat her."

"WHAT! All by myself, nyan?"

"Yes." Kaito pushed him towards Queen Miku and announced, "Queen Miku, you have received a challenge from my friend Magical Kitty Len, Len!"

"What, nya!" Queen Miku turned around and said, "Very well, but I won't go easy on you, kitty boy."

"Um, o-okay, nyan." Len trembled in fear. Queen Miku yelled, "MAGICAL LEEK ATTACK!" About a hundred leeks flew at Len. "NYA!"

He managed to dodge all but one. Hitting him in the side he slid on the concrete. His knees were scraped he cried, "Nya!" Kaito yelled, "Now Len! Use you Super, Ultra Shota Attack!" Len, not knowing what else to do, called out, "SUPER, ULTRA SHOTA ATTACK!" Len fell to the ground and put his knees together. His eyes filled with tears and his cheeks were tinted pink. "Nyan." Queen Miku froze, and blood shot out of her nose. Queen Miku wiped her nose and said, "That was a powerful attack. I'll retreat this time, but know this! I'll be back!"

After Miku retreated, Kaito came out of hiding and said, "That was the shortest battle I've ever seen."

"YOU ASS! KAITO-KUN, WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME, NYAN!"

"I wanted you to learn from experience."

"I HATE YOU, NYA!"

"But I love you, Len."

"WHAT?"

"Joking."

"Oh, o-okay. Let's go check on Rin-tan, nyan."

"Whatever you want, sugar lips."

"STOP, NYA!"


	4. Disappearance

"Rin-tan, we're home!" Len called out. They went up stairs and saw her working on something. Kaito whispered to Len, "We shouldn't disturb her." Len nodded.

Two hours later... Rin came out her lab to find Len and Kaito. She yelled, "Guys! I just finish a new invention!" When she found them Len was reading a manga, still in his outfit, and Kaito was tied up in the corner. "Why is Kaito tied up?" Kaito said, "I was trying to kiss him, so he could change back, but instead he freaked out and tied me up." Len yelled, "Hentai, nya!"

"Kaito, it doesn't work that way. You can't change him back." Len stood up and asked, "Then how to I turn back to normal then, nyan?" Rin walked up to Len then pecked him on the cheek. He transformed back into his normal clothes. "Hey, I don't even get a blush." Len looked at her and said, "It's like getting kissed by your mother, nyan. It just doesn't embarrass me that much, nyan." She yelled, "I'm not your mom, I'm only 14!"

"It doesn't matter, just untie me someone!" Rin and Len both glared at him and said, "Get yourself out," then they left. "Guys please, come back!"

The next day, Rin woke up in a joyful mood. She was so happy, she made breakfast for everyone. Soon the aroma of eggs and bacon woke Kaito, but Len never came down. She went up stairs to wake him up leaving Kaito to enjoy the lovely smells by himself. It didn't last long though, because only moments later he heard Rin scream. He raced up stairs to see what was wrong. "What is it Rin?"

"It's Len, he's gone!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's been kidnapped." Kaito whispered to himself, "Miku..."

**Author's note- Thanks for the review, liveless-snow! Here's a new chapter, there will be a new one tomorrow...probably! **


	5. Captor

Len felt something slide down his cheek, and he shuddered. He timidly asked, "Whose there, nya-"

"Shh, be quiet, my little Shota-kun." Len wiggled and pulled, trying to get free of the ropes. He said, "Little Shota-kun's wrist feel sore, can you untie me, nyan." He heard his captor chuckle, "That's funny Shota-kun," they paused and continued in a harsh tone, "And what did I say about talking?" Len didn't respond, and they said, "Perfect!" Len couldn't see who had kidnapped him, but his suspicions were confirmed when he hear his captor say, "My queen wants me to dispose of you, but you're just so cute! How could I get rid of a prize like you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the cutest shota-kun ever, I think you should keep you keep me around," Len paused and thought, _I can't believe I'm about to say this. _"Master~nyan." His captor knelt down next to him and put his hand underneath Len's chin. Then they leant in and whisper into Len's ear, "Nice try Shota-kun." Their words made Len shudder as they escaped their mouth. They continued, "I'll keep my little Shota-kun around for a little while, but soon I'll get bored of you, and then all throw you away like I do with all my broken toys."

Meanwhile, Rin and Kaito left their house and went to a building on the other side of town. Rin asked, "Are you sure this is the place?"

"Positive."

"Then let's go."

They got closer and closer to the building, until they found themselves looking through a window. They saw Len, his hands were tied behind his back, and he was wearing a blindfold. Kaito asked, "So what's the plan?" Rin admitted shamefully, "There is no plan."

They saw a man approach Len. He got down on his knees and whispered something into Len's ear. Rin yelled, "Don't you touch my ba-" Kaito put his had over Rin's mouth and said, "Shh!"

The man had almost pulled away when Len quickly thrusted forward and kissed him. Rin said, "Good job," as blood dripped down from her nose. Soon Len emitted a yellowish light. He had transformed. Kaito said, "So he can transform if he kisses anyone?"

"No, it has to be a man."

"Oh, you're a pervert Rin."

Len used his staff to slice the ropes, then hit the man in the side of the head. He ripped off his blindfold and quickly scanned his surroundings. He saw that his captor was a tall man with long purple hair holding a sword in his hand, ready to throw his toy away.

**Author's Note- I'm sorry I'm uploading this chapter at 9:30 at night, but I wrote it, and deleted it... by accident. I know it's alway excuses with me, but it's here, as promised! enjoy! Also I didn't edit this so, sorry for any typos, I'll probably go back and edit it tomorrow night, if I have time.**


	6. References

"NYAA!" Len yelled as he dodged Gakupo's sword. "Hold still, Shota-kun~!"

"NO, NYAN!" Len swung his staff and Gakupo cut it in half. "My staff, nya!" Gakupo swung his sword again, this time cutting the side of Len's arm. "Ah! NYAN!"

"Rin, he's in trouble. We gotta help him!" Rin opened the window and threw something at Gakupo's head. She shouted, "Don't touch my baby!" Gakupo looked up and glared at Rin. "Oh, crap!" Something by Gakupo's leg started rattling.

A round yellow ball rolled over to Len and opened up. "A bird?" The bird flew up to Len and sealed the two pieces of skin and metal together.

Meanwhile Gakupo made his way over to Rin and Kaito. Kaito assured Rin that he could take him, and proceeded to horribly fail, as Gakupo grabbed him by the scarf and proceeded to drag him into the building.

While Kaito was being strangled, the bird turned into a tiny gun. Len thought, _He's very helpful. _Len took aim and shot Gakupo in the back.

"How could you, Shota-kun!" Aiming again Len yelled, "This toy doesn't want to play!"

Later... "HE DIED, LEN! YOU KILLED HIM!"

"HE TRIED TO KILL ME FIRST! RIN-TAN! I HAD TO, HE WAS GONNA KILL KAITO-KUN!" They sat in the lobby of a hospital. Kaito tolled Len, "We're the hero's though, we can't kill, no matter what!"

"Why not? He was trying to kill us, and you just expect me to sit there and ask, 'Mr. Bad Guy, could you _pretty _please not kill me? I'm very heavy, it would take a lot of effort to dispose of my body! Please, put the knife down we can work this out! NO PLEASE WAI-'"

Kaito and Rin looked at him funny and Kaito said, "Wow, that was really vivid." The bird on Len's shoulder agreed, "Yes, my master, is messed up in the head." Len yelled in surprise, "You can talk!"

"Of course I can, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do that much for my master?"

"I-I-I don't know? I thought you were just a weapon."

"Well, I'm everything." Rin said, "He's just one hell of a butler." Kaito sighed and asked, "What did I say about watching that show?"

"Wait 30 minutes, or else I'll get cramps?"

"No, you idiot! That's what I said swimming right after you eat! I said, don't watch it before you make things. Do you remember that Ciel robot you made?"

"I also remember how you made me take him apart!"

"He kept ordering me around! I kept trying to explain to him that I wouldn't make him tea, but he wouldn't listen." Len asked, "What are you guy's talking about?" To which they both replied, "Nothing!"

Len asked the bird, "So what's your name?" Rin said, "His name is Sebastian!" Kaito sighed, and the bird said, "Sebastian, I guess."

**Author Note- Sorry for not posting anything for last couple days. Also, sorry for so many Black Butler references...I named the bird Sebastian...Very sorry for everything... Anyway, thank you for all the comments! Yeah, I'm talking to you, Mystery-Magician! Your comments make me smile, see- :D**


	7. New Girl

This morning started out more peaceful than the one last week. Rin and Kaito were still angry at Len for killing Gakupo, and punishment for it. They decided the proper way to punish him was to give him chores. He had to make breakfast, do the dishes, dust off all or Rin's equipment, alphabetize Kaito's manga, sweep and mop the floors, clean Sebastian's cage, and on top of that they made him wear a maid outfit. He asked, "WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS STUPID OUTFIT, NYA?"

"Because it's cute!"

"But Rin-tan-"

"No buts, now go dust my your container. Now that you have a room I can start working on my next project!"

That conversation happened when she gave him the costume and the chores. No we shall see what Rin was working on. "Rin-tan! Breafast is ready, nyan!" About ten minutes later Kaito and Len heard Rin dragging something down the stairs. She entered the kitchen and Kaito asked, "What was all the thumping about?" She panted and pushed something covered by the same red sheet that covered Len when Rin made him. Kaito shouted, "Oh, not another!" Rin smiled and said, "Yes, but this time..." She took the sheet off and revealed a girl cat ears and a tail. She had long blond hair that went passed her knees. Her eyes were closed and her long eye lashes complimented her pale skin. Len blushed partly because she was beautiful, partly because she wasn't wearing clothes, luckily her hair was covering most of her. He covered his eyes and shouted, "Where are her clothes, nyan?"

"I forgot those."

"You forgot, nya!" Kaito sighed and said, "You know how I feel, Len." Len opened his fingers a bit and peeked through. Rin said, "Relax guys we'll get her clothes later! Let's turn her on." Rin pressed a button behind her ear and started her up.

She slowly opened her eyes, revealing golden irises. She moved her fingers and then tilted her head to the side. She looked at Len and Kaito, then down. She screamed and then dropped to the floor covering herself completely with the sheet. Rin put her hand on the girl's back and said, "Come out, Neru."

"I don't want to! They'll see me, nyan!"

"But they already have."

"WHAT! NYA, THAT'S TERRIBLE. PERVERTS! THEY'RE BOTH PERVERTS, NYAN!"

"No, it's my fault, I didn't think you would mind."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I NOT MIND, NYA?"

"Well, when we activated Len he was pretty out of it, and didn't really care."

"Which one is Len, nyan?"

"Oh, the blond one is Len, the blue haired guy is Kaito, and I'm Rin. I created you, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, mistress Rin, nyan."

"Just call me, Rin-chan! Call Kaito, Kaito-kun, and Len, master Len-sama~"

"Master Len-sama?"

"Yes, I made you to help Len, just like I made Sebastian!"

"Who's Sebastian, nyan?"

"A bird."

"Oh, nya!"

"I'll go grab you some clothes, you stay here."

Neru sat up and peeked her head out of the sheet. Len blushed as he thought, _So cute! _She looked at him which made him turn redder, and asked, "Len-sama, why are you wearing a dress? Are they for men too, nya? My data doesn't say anything about men wearing them. I'll do a more extensive search, nyan."

"Wait-" Neru already started searching. A few moments later she shouted, "Drag queen!"

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT, NYA!" kaito nodded and said, "Rin's a pervert, so she made him wear it.

"YOU DID TOO!" Rin was standing in the door way as she said, "YOU SAID I'D BE FUNNY!" She took a deep breath and returned to sweet little Rin-chan. "Neru, I brought you a shirt." Neru took the shirt, and put it on under the sheet. She came out from under the sheet and walked over to Rin. Rin grabbed her hand and said, "Now, let me show you your room. Also we need to get you some underwear." Neru said, "Bye Kaito-kun, Len-sama,nyan," as Rin dragged her out of the room. Len said, "Bye, nyan," and kaito shouted, "Good luck on your seach for panties!" Len face palmed.

**Author's Note- Liveless-snow, I haven't been updating recently, because I've been busy, and because I'm lazy! I'm sorry! Here is a chapter for you!**


	8. Autor's Note

**Author's Note- Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't been getting a lot of chapter's out recently, I'm just busy! The things that is taking up most of my time is homework and the fact that I have to cook dinner most nights, plus I may have been cheating on this fic with another. I'm sorry Len-kun! It's for 2p Hetalia, so if anyone wants me I could post it. I am also writing an original story with my friend which I could also end up posting, but on my FictionPress account. I'm writing over text message so It might take a while for me to post either of those if I do decide to. Anyway, back to Magical kitty boy Len, Len, if anyone has any requests let me know. I still don't know if I should be shipping Len x Neru or Len x Kaito, should Len be gay or straight in this?! Also any suggestions for Gumi's power or weapon? **

**-Happy**


	9. PART 1

"So?"

"So what, Nya?"

"How does it feel? You now have your very own kitten to play with!"

"WHA- No, no, it's not like that nyan!"

"Of course not. Well, I guess it's only been a few days, you haven't gotten around to testing your new toy."

"Neru-chan isn't my toy, nyan!"

"All I'm saying is you haven't told her not to call you, 'Len-sama~'. Len, I bet you're pervert on the inside, even if you don't show it."

"YOU'RE THE ONLY PERVERT AROUND HERE, NYA!" Len said tackling Kaito. Soon after he got off him, panting he asked, "Kaito-kun can we take a break, nyan?" Kaito told Len, "One more time, then we'll take a break."

They were practicing fighting Queen Miku who days earlier had publicly announced, "I will not stand by and what as Kitty Boy kills all my men. I'll be hitting back, hitting back hard!"

Rin and Neru watched as Kaito and Len fought each other and drank lemonade, or at least Rin did. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

"I'm a robot, nya."

"Oh yeah! I keep forgetting."

"You're very forgetful Rin-chan, nyan."

"I suppose so," Rin said, not taking her eyes off Kaito and Len. Neru witnessed her as the force of her nose bleed propelled her back out of her seat. "Rin-chan! Rin-chan! Nya!" Neru looked over at the two boys to find Kaito lying in his own pool of blood. He moaned, "So powerful," as he drifted off into his own world. Neru yelled, "Not Kaito-kun too, nyan!" Len shouted back, "I'm sorry, Neru-chan, nyan!"

"Help me get them into the house, nyan!"

When they got in Len put Kaito in an arm chair and Neru put Rin on the couch. Neru sat next to rin and said, "Len-sama, you should be more careful with your powers, nya." She crossed her arms and glared at Len. "I-I'm sorry it was an accident, nya!" She sighed and opened her mouth up about to say something but was cut of by the sirens. Rin screamed as she shot up. She took a deep breath and said with relief, "Good it's just the siren. Len, go stop the bad guys."

"What! All by myself, nya?"

"Fine, take Neru with you."

"What can I do, nyan?" Neru asked Rin. "I don't have any powers, nyan." Rin looked at her funny and said, "Yes you do. Oh! I must have forgotten to tell you."

"I have powers?"

"Yes, when you kiss Len, you turn into Magical Kitty Girl, Neru!" Len's face turned red as he thought, _I have to kiss Neru, nyan? _

Neru stared at Len and asked, "I have to kiss Len-sama, nyan?"

"Yes~" She shrugged and kissed him. Rin squealed as she watched her.

Soon she was engulfed in a white light. When it faded she was wearing a white frilly skirt, her hair was in a side pony tail, and her chest was wrapped in ribbon with a giant bow on the front. She covered her chest and yelled, "Rin-chan! Why don't I have an actual shirt, nyan?"

"I was tired from making the skirt." Kaito got up and said, "I like your outfit Neru." Neru hissed at him. "There's no time for that! We've got to go Neru-chan, nyan!" Len grabbed her hand and dragged her out the building, Sebastian followed them out the door.

**Author's Note- This chapter isn't that long, but I want to get one out as soon as I could! Here ya go! Take it! Read it! I finally updated the chapters! A new Chapter will be coming out next week, if there aren't any changes in my schedule!**


End file.
